


Ev'ry action has it's equal opposite reaction

by urfavsimp11



Series: what could become stories if people like the overall idea- [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Forgiven shipping. ty next, I know I should be updating but last night I lowkey got into this idea, I made up a backstory for where sky's mom is, I made up a character model thing for Skylor's mother, I made up an element also, I'm a sucker for bruise, Kailor is the shit lets be honest, Lloyd and Brad are lowkey boyfriends, Multi, Nya and Pixal subtly being lesbians, Smut Eventually, WOOOOAH, Wu and Sky's mom are like :000, Zane is in love with destiny's bounty duh, also, and lloyd too, and makes chen and clouse look like a-holes, and the elemental master of that element, but this story isnt smut based, it also explains the tournament of elements in a new light, it just adds spice, jay/skylor centric, oooo evil element
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: Skylor and Lloyd mysteriously lose powers, and no one is apparent to blame.But there's something Skylor doesn't know, and she sure as hell wished she didn't find out.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Brad Tudabone, Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Series: what could become stories if people like the overall idea- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158854
Comments: 30
Kudos: 15





	Ev'ry action has it's equal opposite reaction

**Author's Note:**

> *inhale* I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING SOMETHING ELSE BUT I DONT CARE THIS IS SOMETHING I GOT INTO

Jay Walker wasn’t a quiet person. 

Never was, never could be. 

He always found a way to speak up. Whether it be positive or negative. 

It could be a trait from his birth mother, Libber, who was once the elemental master of lightning. Or perhaps it was from his birth father, Cliff, who was an actor. 

Or it could even be from his adoptive parent who’d raised him. Ed and Edna always had  _ something  _ to say. 

It’s an argument on Nature v.s. Nurture. 

And he thought he talked the most he could ever talk. Like it was impossible for him to be more talkative. 

That was disproven the moment he met a fellow ninja. 

His name was Cole, and the two had been recruited to retrieve the golden weapons of Spinjitzu. 

This ninja, who his sensei had trained him with, seemed to be his opposite in every way it seemed. 

Jay was short, slender, pale and always joked his way out of situations. 

Cole was tall, muscular, dark skinned, and took everything seriously and was more mature than anyone their age that he’d met. 

And Jay originally found him to be slightly judgemental. But the two slowly warmed up to each other, and quickly became best friends. 

Zane had remarked that Jay and Cole shared a bond no one else had on their team had with the two, and Jay would be lying if he said the remark hadn’t made him smile. 

Cole and Jay had had their fair share of friendly moments, as well as romantic ones. But whenever it was considered to confess, one of the two either chickened out or found an excuse not to. 

It had annoyed Zane, Nya, Kai and Lloyd whenever these two would blindly pine and sigh without noticing the other do the exact same. 

Whenever the two boys would go to shoot back, they couldn’t, really. 

Lloyd had been in a casual relationship with some boy from Darkly’s named Brad for a while now, and while the two were committed to each other, it wasn’t so serious that it affected ninja work. 

Zane was on good terms with his ex-girlfriend, Pixal, and the two would hang out like old friends on a daily basis. 

Kai, on the other hand, wasn’t currently into anyone. He had a type, apparently, that no girl he’d seen in Ninjago had satisfied yet. But, you know, he’s Kai so that’s to be expected. 

Nya was pursuing Pixal, which she had waited for Zane and her to be splitted up and moved on, mostly on Zane’s part, and she had received Zane’s full blessing and support to go after. It seemed like they were in arm’s reach of becoming a couple. Nya certainly hoped so. 

And somehow it seemed that everyone knew what they were doing except Jay. 

Typical. 

The two confused males had developed a close relationship, often teasing and calling each other names. 

Nya had burst into the room, her heavy footsteps could be heard throughout Zane and Jay’s shared bedroom. 

“Hey Jay, have you seen my blue kimono? I can’t seem to find it….” She had asked, looking around Zane’s bed before peering at the brunette next to her. 

Jay had shook his head. “Did it get mixed with my laundry again? Whenever Kai cleans he tends to color code and assume anything blue is mine.” 

Nya had rolled her eyes before shifting through the lightning elemental’s laundry basket. “Ah….Found it!” She had yelled in success, smiling when she held the silky dress. 

The water ninja had shuffled out of his room, grinning as she made her way to the washer. 

Jay had made his way to the door when he was met by Cole, who was a dark shade of rosy pink. “Jay, I- uh, got to tell you something.”

Jay had blinked, before nodding. “I’m listening.”

Cole had stammered before continuing. “Actually listen for once, MotorMouth, for this is important. I- Well, I think I’m in love with you. Love is the closest I can describe it to, because you mean more to me than anybody else in this world or the next. So like you down or….?”

Jay had burst out laughing. “You couldn’t have said that in a worse way….but yes, I return your feelings.”

Cole had grinned and kissed Jay quickly, and the two shared a kiss that felt like it had lasted forever. 

  
  
  
  
  


That was a couple of months ago, and now the boys were coming back from a date.

Jay was getting a piggy-back ride from Cole, the rest of the team used to their Pda at this point. 

As soon as the boys made it to Jay’s bedroom, Cole dropped his shorter boyfriend onto his bed as he screeched. 

Cole laid on top of Jay, laughing as he squirmed and tried to push the larger male off. 

Jay turned on the t.v., as Gayle Gossip faded onto screen. “Ninjago is currently at peace, which means it likely won’t last for long.” 

The freckled brunette rolled his eyes. She was right, but that didn’t make it any less annoying. 

Cole somehow had a plate with a pastry in his hands, and Jay furrowed his brows. “Not in my bed, you won’t.” 

The taller male stuck out his tongue as he shoveled some in and Jay sat on his lap while pouting. 

The two had snuggled for an hour or two when Jay’s phone started vibrating. 

Skylor was calling him. 

That’s strange. 

If Skylor needed something, She’d usually call Kai, since the two had something close, or atleast Lloyd or Nya. 

He answered, as Cole placed teasing kisses on his neck and Jay swatted him away. 

“Hey?” Jay spoke into the phone, confusion in his voice. 

“Hey. Uh, is Lloyd or Kai home….?” Skylor replied, and Jay was alarmed by the unusual panicked tone in her voice. 

“What’s wrong, Skylor? Do we need to come to the Noodle house? What’s a matter?” 

“It’s a really long story….I just don’t feel comfortable being by myself right now, and this is gonna require more than one elemental even though I can absorb multiple of them.” 

“Cole and I are on our way.” 

He heard the click of a phone as he sat up. “We’re on our way to Master Chen’s Noodle House. Get ready, DirtClod.”

Cole cocked an eyebrow. “We’re not going to have a foursome with Sky and Kai, right?” He teased, nudging Jay’s side playfully. 

Jay slanted a glance at him. “Sky seemed distressed. She obviously didn’t want to be alone so we’re going to protect her.”

Cole’s playful look turned serious as he tied his gi back together. “Alright, let’s go. She’s helped save us her fair share of times, not least the time she got poisoned by Lord Garmadon’s power.” 

Jay nodded, and the two made their way downtown to a relatively familiar noodle house. The sign said it was closed, and Jay and Cole made their way in before peering around. 

Skylor was sitting at one of the tables, and her looks matched her voice. Panicked, and uneasy. 

Jay also noted that this was the first time anyone on their team had seen her casually dressed. 

Kai had even complained once that she always wears her signature ponytail and her amber gi, and nothing else. 

Jay thought it was just because he wondered how other clothes would fit her. 

Skylor’s long hair flowed past her chest, not in a ponytail and she was wearing a short cut shirt. She had on a pair of ripped jeans and slip-ons. She obviously wasn’t planning on being busy today.

Cole smiled as he walked forward. 

Skylor peered up at him before nervously smiling. 

“What’s wrong?” The dark-haired male asked, sitting next to her. 

Skylor frowned and looked down. “About two days ago, I was waitressing at the restaurant to help out and I just felt really sick all of a sudden. This morning I helped Ash and Griffin fight a group of bad guys and for some reason I couldn’t get my powers to work. Now I can’t absorb any powers nor can I use the powers I’ve already absorbed. It also feels like something's….off.”

Jay nodded slowly, before thinking. Does this sound like any villain they’d dealt with before? He turned to her, and she looked at him worriedly. 

“Wu could possibly know what this means, but he’s with Kai, Nya and Lloyd at their parents' house. Him and their parents are old friends, and Lloyd is just really close to them. Wu made them three leave their phones here because he’s old fashioned. Anyways, you should come stay with us in the temple until they get back so we can make sure you’re okay.” 

The redhead thought for a moment before agreeing.

“We can go on an earth-lightning dragon.” Cole offered, and Jay nodded. “Yeah that’ll be the quickest.” 

As soon as the three were settled in, they took off towards the monastery of spinjitzu. 

Pixal and Zane were watching a movie when the three walked in. “So we got a situation.” Jay remarked, causing Zane to quickly pause the movie. 

“Skylor’s powers are gone. Completely vanished. Apparently two days ago she waitressed for the Noodle House and then she felt off. This morning her powers aren’t accessible. Any theories?” 

Cole informed the two, and Zane glanced at Sky. 

“Perhaps a past villain?” He asked, eyeing his teammates.

“We haven’t met someone who can take powers without you at least knowing. Skylor herself can only absorb, not take.” Pixal elaborated, clearly confused. 

Skylor frowned. 

The blonde ice elemental cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow afternoon for Master Wu, for he’d have an idea.” 

The lightning master nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I also decided Skylor is going to stay with us until we figure this out.” 

Pixal chuckled, an amused smile on her face. “I’m sure Kai will enjoy that.” 

The redhead’s cheeks brightened. 

“Well, for tonight She can sleep in Nya’s bed, since Pix and Nya share a room. Pixal will be the bed next to Nya’s which means Skylor will be protected.” Zane proposed, to which everyone was able to agree on. 

  
  
  


Lloyd shuffled into the convenience store, clearly out of breath. He’d ran here, because Kai had bet him he wouldn’t be able to get here without using his elemental powers. So he’d proven him wrong. 

Lloyd grabbed the case of water he’d been tasked with buying. The cashier was a short blonde girl with pigtails, and she smiled at him. “How has your day been?” She asked, before handing him his change and purposely brushing her fingers against his palm. 

Lloyd didn’t notice, before smiling. “Good, how about you?”

She nodded, “Great, have a nice evening!” 

After Lloyd left the shop, the girl locked the door and her looks changed to her natural form, which was short brunette hair with green eyes. 

She smirked, playing with a small green orb of energy that lit on her command. 

“Two down, one to go.” 


End file.
